


Let it Burn

by miko_kun



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Happy Ending, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miko_kun/pseuds/miko_kun
Summary: Richard was on his way to karaoke party when something unexpected happens.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Richard Speight Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Let it Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miranda99956](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda99956/gifts).



“Hey Robby! I will be there in about 20 minutes. Hopefully I would still make it to the karaoke party. Don’t you dare start without me.” Rich said to Rob on phone. He was supposed to be there for a whole weekend but than Rich got a new directing job. He would be lucky if he got there in time for the karaoke.

“Well Rich karaoke starts in 15 minutes. You better hurry man.” Rob smile. He was waiting backstage with the band and few others. “I don’t thing that I could delay the show.”

“Hey it’s not my fault. The traffic is hell today. I swear that I would be there quicker if I leave the car. Anyway how it’s going so far? Everything good?” Rich said. He was curious. It’s not very often that he missed Comic Con. 

“Everything is fine. I tell you later when you get here. Well if you get here.” Rob said and laugh. It was great making fun of Richard for once.

“Ha ha. Very funny.” said Rich. 

They talk for a while. Rich was only two blocks from the building. They got here in record time. He make a note to himself to pay an extra tip to the taxi driver.

“Rich. I don’t wanna rush you but the show start in 5 minutes. Where are you?” Rob ask. He was a little bit sad that Rich wouldn't be there for the opening.

“Don’t worry I will be there in 7 minutes max.I already see the building. Maybe if you-” Rich was cut by squeaking brakes then there was very loud noise which last a few seconds. Then nothing.

“Richard? Rich is everything alright? Rich!” Rob said. He starts to panic. What the hell is going on?

“Rich common talk to me.” Rob start to getting attention from other people in backstage. He was going to hang up and try to call again when he hear somebody.

“Oh my god. Somebody call ambulance.”

“Sir? Can you hear me sir?”

“Somebody check the other car!”

“Is there a doctor or someone who know first aid?”

“The ambulance is on the way.”

Rob couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That can’t be right. This must be some of Richard’s jokes. His panic rise with every sentence he heard.

“Robby? Are you ok? You looks like you seen a ghost.” Billy ask. He watches Rob for a while. Something was definitely up.

Rob look at Billy. He was almost white. He didn’t know what to say. He was mostly afraid that if he said it out loud then it's all real. That his best friend... That his partner was…

Rob can’t think straight. He quickly apologies to Billy and leave the room. Rich said that he was almost there. He need to see...to confirm that he was mistaken. He need to see if Rich was alright.

He leave the building without too much trouble. Once he get out of the front door Rob start running down the street. He didn’t stop until he saw the scene before him.  
It was a mess. People everywhere were trying to have the best view. Policeman were trying their best to keep the people out of the way. Two destroyed car in the middle of the street...Just absolute chaos.

Than Rob saw Rich. He was tight to the stretcher clearly unconscious. Rob starts to running to him but he was stopped by the police officer. 

“Sir you can’t go there. Please leave this area.” Policeman said.

“No. My partner is there. Please. I have to make sure that he is alright.” Rob said. He was trying to get through to Rich who was now in the ambulance.

“Sir I am sorry but I can’t let you go there.” Policeman said. The ambulance is starting to move now. 

Rob froze when he heard the siren. He didn’t know what to do.

“Could you at least tell me to which hospital they going?” Rob ask. The least he can do right now is go the hospital and find out if Rich was alright.  
The policeman give him an adres. It wasn't far. Only 30 minutes by foot.  
When he got here he goes straight to the reception and asked about Richard. He was in the room number 7.

When Rob open the door he froze in the doorway. Rich lay down on the bed still unconscious. His forehead was cover with bandages. He have quite a few cuts on his face and clearly broken arm. Apart from that he looks unhurt.  
Rob go closer to the bed and sit down on the chair nearby. He just sat here and watch Richard’s breathing. Everything going to be fine. Rich was fine. Rob could finally relax. 

He doesn’t know how long he was there but it seems like an eternity. Rob was going to get some coffee when Rich start to shift. He immediately take his hand.

“Rich? Can you hear me?” Rob ask and wait. Rich slowly open his eyes. He looks around the white room before he sees Rob.

“Rob?” Rich asked, mouth dry. “What happened?” 

“You was in car accident Rich. How are you feeling? Everything's fine? Should I call doctor or-”

“I’m fine Robby thanks.” Rich said. The only thing that he needs right now is Rob and more sleep.

“You sure?” Rob ask. 

“As long as you stay by my site.” said Rich.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Rob smile. “Love you Richard.”

“Love you too Robby.”


End file.
